Project Summary/Abstract The currently NIAID-funded Vaccine and Treatment Evaluation Unit (VTEU) based at Emory University is ideally positioned to implement the mission of the Infectious Diseases Clinical Research Consortium (IDCRC) . The Emory VTEU is supported by Emory's rich scientific milieu with numerous synergistic grants and various thematic research centers covering all IDCRC scientific priority areas. The Emory VTEU infrastructure relies on two clinical research sites with a total of 16,000 square feet of clinical, laboratory, and pharmacy space and 83 faculty members and staff. Over the past decade as a funded VTEU, we have conducted 51 VTEU protocols, served as lead on 25 trials, performed endpoint assays for 17 studies, and published 22 high impact papers. We have enrolled ~3,000 participants, 55% are female and 37% from diverse racial and ethnic backgrounds with a retention rate of ~93%. With its flexible infrastructure, the Emory VTEU demonstrated surge capacity to contribute to pandemic influenza, Zika, Ebola, and biodefense efforts by prioritizing resources in funds and staffing. The Emory VTEU will build on the current surge capacity by strengthening our partnership with the Georgia Clinical and Translational Science Alliance and collaborating with well-established Emory international partners on a protocol-specific basis. Additionally, to date, our VTEU has trained 28 fellows and junior faculty. We will build on our significant record of accomplishment and advance the IDCRC mission by implementing the following specific aims: 1. Engage a broad range of Emory scientists with expertise in established and newly emerging infectious diseases in the core science of the IDCRC including concept generation and protocol development. 2. Leverage our access to a unique and diverse population and state-of-the-art research infrastructure to implement all components of the IDCRC science, including study conduct, data quality control and assurance procedures, data management, and good clinical, laboratory, and pharmacy practices. 3. Optimize our operational flexibility to further enhance our ability to provide surge capacity to address emerging infectious diseases and pandemic response. 4. Expand our mentoring capacity and enhance career development opportunities for early stage investigators in the areas of vaccinology, infectious diseases diagnostics, therapeutics, and prevention.